Scars & Temptations
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: The temptation is just too great.


**Remember to read my packmates:) TheDrunkenWerewolf, timewaster123456789, GanymedeLullaby.**

 **Also be sure to read SpunkyOne and Sariniste**

 **Thanks to Wolfy for pointing out a part that needed more flesh :)**

'Scars & Temptations'

Warnings: language, past abuse, m/m smexin, first oneshot

 _Scars are a reminder. The temptation is just too great._

* * *

Where were they? Surely he hadn't forgotten them. Byakuya sighed and laid down the sheaf of papers, short a set of supply reports. The papers needed to be turned in tomorrow, with those reports. Dammit.

He got out of bed and stood up, retying the knot securing his kimono. At least he had stayed in his office quarters tonight. With another sigh, he stepped out into the main office.

His lieutenant was at his desk, getting a head start on tomorrow's work. He went over to his own desk to look for the reports, unaware that a pair of intense auburn eyes tracked his movements.

X~X

Renji watched his superior cross the room, graceful and poised even though he was dressed for bed. And Renji knew that grace and delicate build disguised a lethal strength.

The noble's hair was down and flowing freely, and he was wearing an expensive-looking black and gold kimono. It had wide sleeves and stopped just above the knees. Renji bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He knew the older man was unaware of his feelings, but it still seemed like Byakuya was teasing him. All cute and sexy, shifting his bare feet as he searched his oversize desk for something.

Silently, he rose to his feet, unable to resist any longer. He quietly padded over unnoticed to stand behind the smaller Soul Reaper. He carefully laid one hand in the curve of Byakuya's lower back, feeling him jump a little as he asked softy, "Whattcha lookin' for, Taicho?"

X~X

Byakuya stared at his desk, momentarily frozen by surprise and confusion. Renji was standing so close, the warmth of his hand soaking through the fine silk of his kimono. _Pull yourself together!_

"I'm looking for the supply reports." The bigger Soul Reaper nodded, reaching out with his free hand. "I saw you put that packet here when I finished the reports and gave them to you earlier." Sure enough, Renji pulled the reports from under another file and handed it to him.

Byakuya took it, unwittingly meeting deep cinnamon eyes. He found himself caught in that gaze, unable to move as Renji used his free hand to smooth his hair back. When the long, slightly callused fingers touched his cheek, he finally moved, giving a little gasp as he turned his head away. "Stop."

The reply was soft. "Why? I think you like it, so why do you want me to stop?"

Byakuya swallowed hard. "When I was in my teen years, I...I liked other men. The Elders at the time beat it out of me. It is...unseemly to live in such a way. At least for me."

He felt Renji's thumb stroke his spine as the younger man murmured, "That's a damn shame."

Byakuya looked up at the words, ready to ask what the redhead had meant. A moment later, his vision was filled with warm auburn eyes as soft lips claimed his own. Dear gods, Renji was kissing him! The papers between them fluttered to the floor.

He thought to protest, to resist, but... the bigger Soul Reaper was kissing him so gently, not rushing him or demanding anything. Just a sweet caress of his lips.

This...this was...

Byakuya lost his train of thought, unconsciously melting against his tall subordinate's broad chest. He instinctively parted his lips, inviting Renji to deepen the kiss, and he did. He could feel the restrained passion, as if the Rukon Dog were holding back from being too aggressive. It was thrilling!

But, before he could fall too far under the spell of pleasure, the lesson of his teenage years came back to him. How could he have forgotten? He broke the kiss, pulling as far away as he could with the hand on his lower back. "Wait."

X~X

Renji was surprised when his superior pulled back, but he listened and didn't try kissing him again. He realized Byakuya looked troubled, and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

The older man took a deep breath, then turned in place so Renji's hand was on a taut stomach. Silky black hair was pulled over one shoulder and the kimono slid down to elbows. "When I said they beat it out of me, I meant literally."

Entranced by the fact that the smaller Soul Reaper was undressing for him, it took a moment for Renji to register the words...and the long, thin white scars that criss-crossed the pale back. "What the fuck?" he breathed, eyes following the scars from shoulders to ass.

"They actually beat you? Where are they?" he growled, and a silvery eye met his over a scarred shoulder. "The Elders at the time are dead. The current Elders have no knowledge of my transgression or my punishment. There is nothing you can do."

Renji swallowed his protest- if the people who'd hurt Byakuya were dead, anger was futile. He took a deep breath to calm his protective rage. The noble started to shrug his kimono back on, but Renji caught it, leaving the scarred skin exposed.

X~X

Byakuya felt his kimono get snagged by his lieutenant, and glanced over his shoulder. The auburn eyes were full of warmth as Renji spoke softly. "I'm sorry they hurt you. But...you should know, you're still beautiful." The redhead leaned close to kiss his scars.

The tender gesture brought tears to his eyes. Hisana had been horrified by the scars and avoided them. To have Renji pay such worshipful attention to them was overwhelming.

He felt gentle kisses touch across his shoulders and neck, the bigger Soul Reaper moving close behind him. "Renji?" he whispered, and felt warm breath wash over his ear.

"Yeah?"

He was unable to continue as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He shivered, and Renji carefully turned him to face the broad chest. "You ok?"

Byakuya hesitated, then shook his head, slowly looking up into cinnamon eyes filled with concern. He wasn't sure of anything right now, and that was unsettling. All he knew was that Renji was so close he could hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat. It was almost frightening to have the bigger Soul Reaper so close he could smell him, especially considering that hungry look in his dark amber eyes.

Not to mention, his kimono was untied and draped around his elbows. He felt exposed and vulnerable. His awareness of his nudity only sharpened when Renji tilted his head close to kiss him. His heart pounded as his 'lesson' warred with the pleasurable sensations of warm lips and a strong hand caressing his back, tracing his scars.

The beating had hurt, the shame even more so. He'd lived with this for years, but Renji's attention to them felt so good. Still, the lesson was deeper than the scars. Renji broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, as if looking into his soul.

Maybe he was, because his next words seemed a response to his thoughts. "Don't think about that. Something that feels so good can't possibly be bad." The redhead leaned close, whispering, "Don't think, just feel." The taller man kissed him again, and it felt so very good. He mentally struggled with the damn lesson for a few more moments before he gave in to the pleasure.

For once, the memory of painful humiliation faded.

He parted his lips and the kiss deepened, becoming so much more intense. Their tongues danced together, and Byakuya tried to lift his hands, only to find his arms trapped by his kimono...which Renji was holding onto.

His subordinate broke the kiss to murmur, "Just for a moment, k?"

Seeing as how he could get free if he wished, he nodded, curious as to what the Rukon Dog was up to. Renji smiled, using his free hand to gently tip his head back. A light kiss on the lips, then warm, tender kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

Oh gods, that felt good! He let out his breath, blushing when it came out a whimper. Renji seemed to take the sound as encouragement, sucking on the base of his throat.

Byakuya moaned, his body swaying forward to fit against the younger man's.

X~X

Renji felt Byakuya responding to him, elated to hear soft sounds of enjoyment. He knew that having his arms 'trapped' was only heightening the sensation for the older man. He kissed and licked along the bared throat, stopping to suckle on pulse points.

This man was so beautiful, so strong and smart, he just wanted a chance to show him what he was made of, a chance to prove he was worthy of this.

He released the kimono to run both hands over his captain's trembling body, treasuring every inch of perfect skin and scarred flesh alike, then gently pushed the noble back against the desk. He slid his hands down and around to cup smooth, firm asscheeks. He gave a lustful groan as he squeezed, then lifted the smaller Soul Reaper to put him on the desk.

Instead, Byakuya's sleek legs wrapped around his waist. "Captain's quarters. Bed." was hissed in his ear, and he muffled an "Oh, fuck yeah!" in his superior's shoulder as he carried his precious load to the open door, went in, and kicked it shut.

He climbed onto the bed, reveling in the older man's hands frantically pushing and pulling at his clothes. He helped as much as he could while leaving hickeys all over the Kuchiki heir. Soon enough, they were both naked, warm bodies entangled like snakes.

Renji held the smaller Soul Reaper close, one hand deftly preparing the luscious body as they kissed deeply. When he got a breath, he finally dared to whisper his soon-to-be lover's name. "Byakuya." The ravenette seemed pleased, purring, "Renji."

Prep completed, Renji settled between the slim thighs and gently joined their bodies. He almost lost control at the feel of that tight heat, barely holding back from ravishing his partner. "Oh Byakuya, unnh baby you feel so fuckin good!" he panted as he sheathed himself, meeting hungry violet-steel eyes. Gods, those eyes.

He began thrusting slowly, watching his lovely superior's reactions. Softly moaning, the noble clung to him tightly, squirming and undulating under him. Renji slid his hands under Byakuya's back, thrusting harder when he heard a whimper of pleasure. He aimed for that perfect spot, then he began pouring healing energy through his hands and into the scars.

X~X

Byakuya cried out in pleasure as Renji hit that perfect spot inside him. He could feel the younger man healing his shameful scars, and the thoughtfulness of the gesture brought tears to his eyes. He let them fall, focused on the sensations of Renji making love to him and healing him at the same time.

Such wonderful feelings!

His subordinate noticed his tears and leaned up to kiss them away as they climaxed, holding each other tight. "Oh Renji." he breathed as relief washed over him in pulsing waves, both hands buried in silky crimson hair.

Heat erupted inside him as Renji's hold on him became almost bruising, and biting kisses rained on his shoulder. Gods, that had been wonderfully, beautifully intense.

The bigger Soul Reaper sat up a bit, staying buried in him. Those auburn eyes were watching him with warmth and concern. "You ok, baby?"

He nodded, one hand lazily tracing black tattoos. Renji smiled, cleaning them with his shihakusho. "That was...wow. It was amazing."

He nodded in agreement, then something occurred to him. "Renji, I...I failed to make something clear." the redhead froze, and he continued. "I don't ...I've never slept with someone on a whim. Renji, I didn't have a one-night stand in mind."

His lover scooted closer to sit by his side, taking his hand. "That's not what I had in mind, either. I told myself years ago that if you ever gave me a chance, I'd be in for the long haul. I'm in love with you, Byakuya, have been for a while now."

He felt warmth spread through him, glad he'd accepted the scarlet temptation that was Renji Abarai. "I love you, too. I've felt that way for some time but didn't think you'd return the feeling. Besides, you know..." he gestured at his back to reference his past.

His new lover smiled and lay next to him, curling around him.

X~X

Renji pulled the blanket over them, snuggling close. He'd finally won the man of his dreams, just by giving in to temptation.

The End


End file.
